Baby vamps
by rainbowkissesuncicornstickers
Summary: Pam-Jessica. Let me know if I should continue the story or not :)
1. Chapter 1

_Jessica:_

_This guy, he said his name was Eric, I think. Brought me to this bar... Or strip club. I was just turned and felt so powerful! I felt like I could do anything I ever wanted to do, but couldn't. Mom and dad never let me. I had to be this nice girl. But I don't want to be her anymore! I was standing in his... What is it? Office. And Eric was talking to Bill. My maker. He told me he didn't want me, so I had to stay at Fangtasia. I was standing very uncomfortable at the bar, because I never been in a bar before, when I fell a hand on my shoulder. I saw a beautiful blonde woman. I looked into the blue eyes and she looked back into my eyes. She smiled. "I can see you have never been into Fangtasia. I'm Pam. I own this thing with my maker Eric." Her name was Pam. "Eric, I just saw him. He was talking to my maker. Bill. He is a." I can't help but giggle before I say the word I wasn't aloud to say at home. "Dick. Bill is a dig." Pam rolled her eyes. "Great, another baby vamp. What is your name dear?" The blonde looked at me. She looked back into my eyes and smirks. "My name is... J-jessica." If I wasn't dead I would have blushed. Oh my god! I am dead! Am I? Yeah... Right? "Pam?" Pam looked confused at me. "Yes jessica?" "Are we... Death. Or alive?" She laughed. She must think i'm an idiot. "We are death dear." I look into the bright blue eyes again. "Okay... I just don't get it anymore... This whole vampire shit is confusing..." I said it again! A bad word! I love being a vampire. "You will get used to it." Pam told me and smiled. The blonde is very beautiful. And I'm dying to try... Well I'm already dead... Anyways, I just want to try everything! Its like, since I became a vampire all I want to do is eat, kill and fuck. And I never even had sex before! "Pam?" I look into her eyes, a bit embaressed. "Yes?" She said. I look at her lips. Oh god! They are beautiful. Full and... I just want to kiss them. And lick them. And see them do other things to me! Oh my god! What? "When you became a vampire, did you had this... Thing... I don't know. I feel like all I need to do and want to do the whole time is eat, kill and fuck." I look at her embaressed and she laughs. "Its in a vampire's nature. We all have that desire to eat, kill and fuck." She purred the last word. Did she do that on purpose? She must have seen that I stared at her lips. And... Is she staring at mine? Oh my god, I want her. Now! "Pam... Please... I need... Now!" She smirks. "What do you need, Jessica." I come closer to her face and whisper in her ear. "Please, fuck me." Did I just say that? But oh god! I want her to! She smirked and with vampire speed we got into a room. It looks like a little office. She pushed me on the table and kisses my lips. I kiss her back and lace my fingers in her hair. I moan soft. She licks my lips and I part them. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I let her. My hands squeeze her breasts through the black corset she is wearing. I have never done this before, but its like instinct is leading me. She moans soft, and that moan. It does something to me. I feel a wetness between my legs. "Please pam." She smirks and pulls my dress off. She unhooks my bra and tosses my panties away. She is just kneeling in front of me and parting my legs when I stop her. "Wait." She sighs. "What?" "Could you... Ehh..." I start. She rolls her eyes. "What is it?" She asked. "Please, take off your corset." I say fast. She smiles and does as i asked her. I look at the beautiful breasts. They are fuller then mine are. But beautiful. I rub them. She kneels again and spreads my legs. "Wait..." I say again. A bit nervous, since its my first time. She stands up. "What now?" I look into the blue eyes. "Its my first time..." Her eyes widen. I look at her. "But, please. Still fuck me. I want it so bad. I want you so bad." I tell her, afraid she is rejecting me. "Oh, its okay dear. I still will." She smiled and I let out a breath. Good, she still wants me. For the third time this night she kneels in front of me and spreads my legs. I let her and look as those beautiful full lips kiss me... Down there... She does something to me that feels very good. I moan loud and throw my head back in pleasure. She sucks on my clit and thrusts one finger into me. I gasp and my eyes open wide. "Ah! Pam! I... Ohhh..." In the beginning it hurts. But now all I feel is pleasure. So much pleasure! It feels so good. I moan loud and she thrusts a second finger into me. "Pam!" I scream when a wave of pleasure overcomes me and I come hard around her fingers. She licks me again down there and kisses me there. She moves up my body again and kisses my lips. I kiss her back. "That was... So good!" I smile. She returns the smile. "Good." I look at her. "Could I... Perhaps give it a try with you?" She smiles. "Your asking if you can fuck me?" She smiles and I nod. "Well ofcorse you can." She sits on the same place I just sat when her lips where giving me so much pleasure. I take off all of her clothes and part her legs. My fingers rub a spot I found very nice myself when she was licking me there, and I rub it hard and fast. She moans. "Mmm... Thats it baby vamp." Her beautiful lips part and she lets out a low moan when I thrust one finger into her, quickly followed by a second. Her moans grow louder. So... More fingers feel better? What if I do... This. I add a third finger and she throws her head back in pleasure. "Ohh! Jessica!" She just screamed my name! For me! It must feel very good. I feel her walls tighten around my fingers and I continue thrusting fast and deep into her. "I'm close!" She shouts. I know what that means, I just experienced it. It feels so good, and I want to give Pam that pleasure. She came with a loud moan. I pull my finger out. She takes my hand and licks and sucks my fingers clean. I moan at the sight. She looks so hot. I kiss her again, tasting the blonde. "It was very good for your first time." I smile. Yeah, it was pretty good. I sit on the desk next to her. "Thank you pam. Its a pretty name." She smiles and looks into my eyes. "Thank you." Her eyes wander over my naked form and I smile. "Is it your full name?" I ask her. "No, my full name is Pamela Swynford de Beaufort." I smile. "Thats a long name. Mine is Jessica Hamby. I think... Is it still. Bill is my maker, do I get his last name or something?" "Well, you decide. If you want to you can." I look into the blue eyes again. "I don't want to keep my old last name, it reminds me of that boring stupid life. But I don't want the same last name of that dick who didn't want me." I giggle again. I said a bad word again! My mom would kill me if she found out! Well, I already am dead... "Yeah, well just think about it I guess." Pam told me. "Now, get dressed. I gotta go back to work. And that means sitting on a throne and being bored." Pam told me. "Well, I could stay with you and keep you company. If you want to ofcorse." I say quick. "Sure, why not." Pam tells me. We got dressed and went back to were everyone was. But oh my god! I just had sex for the first time and it was amazing! I wouldn't want it to be any other person then Pam. The beautiful blonde who sat next to me on the throne._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A few months later:**_

_I lived with Bill now. He told me he was sorry and wanted to do everything over. In the past months I learned to forgive him. But I never forgot the beautiful blonde from fangtasia. I also never stopped thinking about her._

_I was working at Merlottes, and just finnished my shift when I saw her. Pamela. _

_She was standing outside next to Merlottes. With vampire speed I ran to her. "Pam!" I said happy._

_ She looked happy to see me. Well, as happy as Pam can get ofcorse. But deep down she likes me. I just know it. _

_She was wearing light pink. I never saw her in something else then leather. _

_"Hello Jessica." She said to me. She smiled and looked into my eyes. I smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while, baby vamp. Not since Bill took you away from us. From me." I look into the blue eyes again. "I know... But... We could hang out more. I-if you want. Ofcorse." I say quick. If I wasn't dead I would have blushed. _

_"Hang out?" The blonde repeated. She thought about it. "Yeah. Sure, why not cheeto." She smiles.__"Did you just call me cheeto?" I giggle. Pam smiles. _

_"And, I am not a baby vamp anymore." I say, looking into the bright blue eyes. "Well... I am... But not really." The blonde smirks, looking into my eyes and she strokes my red hair. "You will always be my baby vamp, Jess." _

_Its like I get hypnotized by the blue eyes, she cant be glamouring me... Can she? No. Bill told me vampires can't do that to other vampires. Then why do I want to... Kiss her. And fuck her. Again. _

_"My shift is done. Would you like to do something now?" I ask, my voice seductive. I look at her lips and back into her eyes. She suddenly grabs my shirt and pulls me closer. I gasp. "Can you handle it?" She smirks. _

_"Yes." I reply and return the smirk. We walk into the dark night. I look into the blue eyes again. She pins me against the tree. I smirk and kiss her beautiful full lips. She kisses me back and licks my lips. I open my mouth to let her tongue in and moan soft. _

_She starts kissing and licking my neck and I lace my fingers into her hair. "My... House... Now!" I say and moan. She smirks. _

_She must know what she does to me. How wet she makes me by just looking into my eyes. _

_We walk to my house, and Bills... He is out of town for a few days. So we can be as loud as we want. I smirk._

_ "Come in." I say and open the door. She smiles and steps inside, looking around. "And, where is Bill?" Pam asks, looking at me. "He is out of town for a few days." I smirk and pull her towards me. I pin her against the wall and rub her beautiful full breasts through the fabric._

_ She moans soft and smiles. "Mmm... Good." Pam says. _

_Oh! That moan hit me! It was so hot. I take of her shirt and unhook her bra. I look at her breasts and rub them again. I suck on one nipple and rub the other one. "J-jessica..." She moans my name. I look into her eyes and play with her nipples. I bite my lip, seeing her moaning because of what I do to her... My panties must be ruined by now. What she does to me... _

_I take of her skirt and slip my hand into her panties. She moans loud. Oh god! She is loud! That is so fucking hot! I rub her clit and look into her eyes. I start sucking on her nipple again. _

_She pulls of my shirt and I let her. She unhooks my bra and strokes my bare back. "So good jessica..." I moan soft. "I love it when you say my name." She smirks and moans my name again. "Jessica... Mmm..." The next moment I open my eyes and we are on the couch. _

_Pam had taken them there. I'm still getting used to this vampire speed thing... She is on top of me and my hand is still in her panties. I thrust two fingers and she moans. She throws her head back in pleasure. I flip us over. I smirk and see the surprise in her eyes. _

_"Didn't think you had it in you." She says. I thrust harder and deeper. Her moans are a little harder. I kiss her lips again._

_ I suddenly hear the door open. I look behind me and see Bill standing there. Pam opens her eyes and smirks. "Bill. I thought you would be gone for a little while longer." _

_Bill was just standing there, confused with what just happened. If I wasn't dead I would have blushed. I get off of Pam and cover myself. Pam just stands up, not bothering covering herself and she gets her clothes, assuming she was gonna get send away anyway._

_ "Get out Pam!" Bill said furious. "You can't just fuck my progeny!" She puts her clothes on. "Actually, I already did." She smirks. "A few days after you turned her." Bill's eyes widen._

_ I gasp. I covered myself in a blanket that I found next to the couch. "I... Ehh..." I say. "Get out!" Bill screams. Pam smirks and walks out of the door. I look at Bill, tears in my eyes. "How can you do that! I wanted her to!"_

_ I grab my clothes and run after Pam. I expected he'd do this 'as your fucked up maker i command you to stay inside and never talk to pam again' thing. But he didn't. _

_I ran after pam. She looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry for... That... I thought he'd be out of town for a little while longer." She smiles, god I love that smile. "Its okay cheeto." I step closer. "I... Don't wanna go back there. I hate it. Its so boring and Bill is the worst maker ever. Could I perhaps... Stay at Fangtasia for a few days." I ask, hoping she will say its okay. _

_"I know Bill is the worst maker ever, I noticed. And sure, but we gotta get there soon. The sun will rise soon." I smile. "Thanks! And yeah, we should go soon."_

_ We started walking. "Can I ask you something?" I ask her. She looks at me. "Sure, what is it?" "When were you turned?" I ask. _

_I know Eric turned her, but I was wondering how old she was. "1905." She replied. "Wow, thats a while ago. Not that your old...your beautiful." She smiles. "What was your human life like?" I ask, curious. _

_Mine wasn't really exiting. Not that my life now was. Stuck with Bill fucking Compton._

_ "It sucked. I had a crapy life. I was a hooker, and I knew if I didn't become a vampire I would die alone. And then eric came to me. He gave me a new life, one worth living. And I've been crateful for that since this day."_

_ I listened to her. I didn't expect she was a hooker in her human life. "Well, I'm glad he turned you. Otherwise we'd never met." She smiled. "True cheeto."_

_ We walked to fangtasia. She had an extra coffin or something... She placed it next to her coffin and got into hers. I fell asleep immediately. Dreaming of Pam, ofcorse._


End file.
